An Account of Kisses
by PippaWolfsbane
Summary: Isaac can't help but reminisce over the first few times he kisses Scott; He can't help but think about the build up to them finally realizing they are in love.


Kisses

The first time I kissed Scott was during truth or dare. He tasted like alcohol and like spices from the Mexican he ate previously. It was just a joke after having Amelia hurt my ego and it didn't mean much at the time.

The second time I kissed Scott I was hiding in his closet. I was scared and broken and alone. The only thing I could focus on was how I was losing myself in all of it. I wanted to punish myself like my father used to. So I hid away in Scott's closet.  
>He came home and found me, sat with me and we talked. Well, no, talk is a strong word. We exchanged words but nothing was said. If that makes any sense. I got a burst of courage, memories of the first kiss spurring me on. And we kissed again. He tasted good, like a treat you only get every once in a while. This was a week after the first.<p>

The third time I kissed Scott, our roles had switched. He was in the closet this time. I think we had a fight, I don't really remember. He was upset and I sat in the closet with him, we spoke but nothing was said and we kissed again.  
>He tasted like nothing to me but it felt like passion and heat. It was drastically different and filled with childish, hormonal need. Our hands were on each other in a flash, where ever he touched my skin burned. He ran out of the closet after things got to much.<br>I was sad.

I want to write about the fourth, the fifth, the sixth time I kissed Scott but they're all lost in a needy haze. It seemed that every kiss became something much more. Animalistic grunts and heated breaths and heavy petting. Our hands would grab everything and everywhere all at once. We didn't think, we didn't talk, we only did...and it was good.  
>Until it became sad.<br>I felt like meat but I didn't want to stop. He's my alpha and if this is what he wants... At least, that is what I told myself. I didn't admit it, even to myself, that I wanted it as well. Because if I admitted that I wanted it, that I want it, then I would lose it. That's how it works. He was dating Erica at the time. It wasn't long until they broke up.  
>I was sad.<p>

The first time Scott kissed me was after a lightening storm. I was afraid and shaking and scared. Thunder freaks me out, it's to loud. He held me. I was already freaked out because of the horror movie we watched.  
>I knew Scott was smiling, he was amused, even though I was terrified. A big bad wolf, cowering in fear from thunder claps is pretty amusing to be honest. I felt safe with him. I wasn't afraid after he put his arms around me and placed soft, reassuring kisses against the back of my neck.<br>I didn't like having my back to him so I turned. He took my hand and lace our fingers, we kissed. We kissed till we both fell asleep and to be honest...I had never slept better in my whole life.

*~*  
>The first time I kissed Scott, really kissed Scott, was today. I hadn't seen him in weeks. The day before a witch had cast a spell the made me and Erica switch bodies and apparently she had kissed him whilst in my body. That made me jealous. I couldn't tell you why. No, that's a lie, I could. I wanted to kiss Scott in my body. I didn't want her doing it.<br>I was recovering from a small dose of poison and came down stairs in search for water, I saw him. He said hello and I replied. My heart skipped a beat. I hadn't realized how much I missed him. I followed him into the kitchen, he was getting me water. I hadn't directed the request for it at him, but he went to get me some anyway.  
>I couldn't hide my smile at how concerned Scott was for me, how jealous he got when I mentioned the new girl I met. Lucy. I just kept talking about her, as if I was attracted to her. I wanted Scott to get jealous. To get angry.<br>He didn't. He got sad.  
>I felt bad, my heart squeezed in sympathy. So I kissed him. Not like the kisses before. This was sweet and deep and so much more than just I need to have you it was like my soul sighing into his mouth and saying there you are, I missed you.<br>I didn't want to stop kissing him, I dragged him upstairs and, while kissing him, we tossed off our clothes and left them strewn out in the hall way. It wasn't for sex, no not at all. We just wanted to be as close as humanly possible. We kissed and kissed like we had finally found something worth living for.  
>Or at least...I did.<br>it was then that I realized. I am in love with Scott McCall  
>And I was happy.<p> 


End file.
